A Cat and her Double
by rwbysmut
Summary: After an experiment with Roman and teleporters, a faunas Neo finds herself with an almost exact replica, minus a tail and cat ears, but the extra equipment between the timid clone's legs more than makes up for it in the original's opinion. A very nsfw lemon featuring futanari (or futa) that should not be read by anyone younger than 18.


**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its intellectual property; that would be Roosterteeth.**

 **Contains: futanri, selfcest, self suck, facial, and swallow, and creampie.**

 **A/N: I will be continuing A Sister's Panties. There will be more smut in it, but don't expect it to be the only thing happening. As always, I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you liked the most.**

* * *

The Cat and her Double

"You're sure this is going to work?" Neo rolled her eyes as Roman sat behind a terminal, explaining how this little experiment was suppose to work. He'd stolen some experimental Atlesian military equipment. The crazy part was that this was supposed to be teleportation technology.

"Just relax, Nekopolitan." He waved his hand at her with a smirk on his lips, knowing she'd return a glare at the nickname. Sometimes she thought she should've just kept her ears and tail hidden. "Just stay in the tube like a good kitty."

"Just because I don't have claws doesn't mean I won't cut you." Neo continued to glare, letting him know she was serious. Roman continued typing on a keyboard as if he hadn't heard a thing, to Neo's annoyance.

"Alright, now if all goes well, you will be ripped apart atom by atom." He continued to stare at the monitor, doing one last run through the notes that had been left by the researches, and double checking the changes he had made.

"If all goes well?" She scowled.

"It's gonna make an exact copy of you on the other end." He rolled his eyes. "The biggest flaw was it creating duplicates. And not very good ones at that." He muttered the last part under his breath as he nodded to himself, finished double checking, and hit enter to start the process. Electricity filled both apparatuses, too bright for anything inside to be seen. For several minutes it stayed like that, before the electricity suddenly ceased, revealing that nothing had happened to Neo in her tube. She opened her eyes, blinking for a moment before opening the curved door and stepping out.

"That didn't work in the slightest. Just gave me a headache." Her tail swayed back and forth as she approached him, her frustration disappearing as she seen Roman's wide eyes. "What?" She turned to look where he was, only to match his reaction as she seen herself groggily stepping out of the second tube, rubbing her eyes, with distinctly missing ears or tail.

"That just gave me a headache..." She said quietly, almost too much so for the duo to hear. "and I feel odd, like I'm missing something, and have something extra."

"I should go tell Cinder about this." Roman quickly excused himself, narrowly slipping through the original Neo's grasp as he left, locking the door behind him.

"No point in delaying this..." The original Neo said to herself as she approached herself, who froze as she opened her eyes.

"But if that's me..." The duplicate patted her head and butt, eyes widening as she didn't feel her familiar tail and ears. "What the hell happened to me?!" She yelled, desperately trying to find her missing faunas anatomy. The original Neo just sighed, before slapping her across the face, making the duplicate freeze. "Th-thanks..." She choked out, taking a deep breath as she began to calm down. "So, does this mean I'm the duplicate?"

"Appears so." The original looked her over, trying to determine if there were any other abnormalities. "Do you notice anything else that's changed?" The duplicate was about to shake it's head, before blushing and giving a small nod. "What then?"

"I'd prefer not to say..." The duplicate looked away from herself.

"Suit yourself then." Neko began to take off Neo's jacket, only making her blush more as she was left in her corset top. She looked over her body, feeling a bit narcissistic as she enjoyed the view, eyes lingering for a moment on her cleavage. This didn't last long though as she focused her attention on undoing her duplicate's pants. She didn't need to pull them far off before she seen the issue bulging against her panties.

"Can I please pull my pants back up?" Neo asked timidly, looking away. Neko thought about it for a moment, before smirking.

"I'm not done yet." She said, taking Neo's shoes off, before pulling her pants the rest of the way down. "Maybe you should sit down." Neko smiled. Neo nodded, following her order as she sat down in the chair Roman was using. "Good girl." Neko said as she kneeled down in front of her duplicate, gently rubbing her bulge, feeling how warm it was through the fabric.

"Neo..." The duplicate bit her lip as she spoke just above a whisper.

"Narcissistic, aren't we?" The original said playfully, slowly pulling down her panties to reveal her hard and throbbing cock.

"Please stop." Neo asked, a bit louder this time.

"No." Neko grinned, gently grasping her shaft. She started rubbing up and down, making Neo squirm a little as she tried to hide her light moans. It was useless though as precum began to leak from her tip. Neko looked up at Neo, making the latter cover her face as she blushed crimson. To go the extra mile, Neko slowly leaned her head forward, still looking up at her embarrassed doppelganger's face as she poked her tongue out to lick up the clear fluid.

Neo moaned lightly as she felt the small lick, resulting in her hole being teased as the tip of Neko's tongue pressed against it.

"You're so cute." Neko parted her lips a little, kissing the tip and holding her lips there for a moment before she slowly opened them more, taking her time as she started to take Neo's cock into her mouth at a teasingly slow pace. She continued to stroke the shaft as Neo's cock disappeared into her mouth, her tongue continuously getting stained with precum.

"Neo..." Neo moaned as she started panting, Neko bobbing her head, sucking gently.

"Mm..." Neko enjoyed the taste as she start to quicken her pace, eager to make her double cry out in pleasure as she cupped her balls, lightly squeezing and massaging them. Neo's head rolled back as Neko did as she pleased, eliciting cute moans the girl didn't bother suppressing as her arms hung at her side.

"Oo Neo…!" Neo moaned, unable to help but enjoy what was being done to her, pressure building as she was slowly brought closer to orgasm. Neko smirked around the cock in her mouth, suddenly bobbing her head faster and sucking much more firmly, throwing in little grazes with her teeth for the fun of it. "I'm gonna cum if you keep this up!" Neko suddenly pulled off, a line of saliva connecting her mouth and Neo's dick for a moment as she watched it twitch a little, the poor thing on the edge of cumming. "What are you doing? I was so close!" Neo looked down at her in disappointment.

"You're not cumming yet. At least not in my mouth." She smirked, gripping her tight so that she couldn't cum if she wanted, helplessly twitching. "I have somewhere more fun for you." Neko slid Neo down onto the floor from her chair, grinning as she lifted her legs and ass up so that her cock dangled above her face, inches away from her mouth. "Open up." She lowered it to her lips, opening them without protest as her own cock slid into her mouth.

Neo moaned as she closed her eyes, immediately start to suck and tease herself with her tongue as Neko moved it in and out. She knew all her sensitive spots to tease as she sucked harder.

" _Cum...I wanna cum in my mouth...taste it as I cover my tongue..._ " Neo thought to herself, her balls starting to tighten as she moaned louder, mind going blank except for the desire to fill her own mouth with her load. She didn't have to wait long, rope after rope being pumped in as she moaned at the taste, loving it. Neko couldn't help but grin as she pulled her cock out of her mouth, watching as she panted, a little bit of cum covering her face.

"You're just adorable." Neko started to lick the cum off of Neo's cheek, cleaning her face as she looked into her duplicate's eyes. She smiled. "A little bitter and salty, but I think I can learn to love it." She leaned down to kiss her deeply, rubbing their tongues against each other as they moaned into the kiss.

Neko straightened Neo back out, stroking her as they continued to make out. She only pulled out of the kiss when she straddled her, rubbing her lips against her shaft.

"I hope you're ready for this." Neko smirked as she lifted herself up, before she slowly started to lower down onto her cock, moaning as if spread her lips and filled her. Neko put her hands on Neko's shoulders, as the girl beneath her put her hands on her hips.

Neither of them bothered to hide their moans as they moved against each other, Neo pulling Neko down against her as she bucked up, making the original moan loudly as things sped up.

"Oh fuck!" She cried out as her cock hit deep inside her, the wet smacking sounds their bodies were making driving her on as they both came closer to climaxing. Neko's eyes rolled back as her tongue hung out, panting and moaning as she matched Neo's expressing. The girl beneath her grit her teeth, squeezing the original's ass hard as she sat on the very edge. "That's it!" She moaned loudly. "Fill this dirty pussy of mine!"

Neko fell limply on top of Neo as they both cried out, Neko being filled by Neo's potent seed as she seemingly milked her cock, coating it in her juices. Neo wrapping her arms around Neko as she bucked against her, forcing as much as she could inside.

"Oh my god…" Neko panted as she showered her clone in kisses, enjoying being filled more than she thought she should.

Once things calmed downed, they started to cuddle each other, Neko's tail wrapping around them both.

"It's gonna be great having you around." Neko smiled, nuzzling Neo's cheek and giving it a peck. Neo tightened her arms around Neko, smiling back as she blushed lightly.

"It's just the smallest amount narcissistic to say this...but I think I love you…" Neo buried her face in Neko's hair, making her chuckle.

"Maybe, but…" Neko made Neo look her in the eyes. "I guess I'm just narcissistic at my core." She kissed her nose, smiling softly. It was nice laying there together, something they both enjoyed as they felt their skin pressed against each other, enjoying the contact.

That was broken by Roman walking back in and instantly getting a nosebleed when he saw them.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, no impregnation this time, but if people want it, it will appear again. If you have any ideas or fetishes you want me to write a story with, feel free to leave them in a review below, and I might write some smut with it. As always, have a nice day.**


End file.
